


so what are you going to do?

by sugar_00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And they were soulmates, I can never decide if its sexist or not, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, No Beta, Time Travel, We Die Like Men, oh my god they were soulmates, or women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_00/pseuds/sugar_00
Summary: they talked about love and sacrifice, fate and the prophecy, a wand, a stone, a cloak. his responsibilities, his options. and then, both surprising and not surprising at all, his soulmate. the connection too deep, too important to be ignored. the sharing of souls and thoughts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	so what are you going to do?

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmm I hope you like it? I wrote it on the notes app in the car so

“Hadrian Peverell!”

A whisper rippled through the Great Hall-

_a dead family, a powerful name, a curious fairytale_

-as a small boy walked towards the Sorting Hat. He was bony, resembling a newborn bird, in perfectly cut but simple robes. Not really what one would have expected from an heir of such a family. But then he turned around to sit in the stool and Tom saw pure, untameable power in eyes of such a curious shade of green.

\-----

_green: the light he saw in his dreams from the earliest years; a scream and a flash and then nothing at all_

_green: the edge of the sixteen year old tom riddle’s robe as he stood in the chamber of secrets; the face of an angle hiding soul of the devil_

_green: blaise zabini’s half-lidded eyes as he dropped to his knees but all harry could think of were voldemort’s pale hands; harry shuddered and he didn’t know if it was from pleasure or disgust._

_green: the killing curse flying towards harry; he stood at king’s cross and looked at the deformed babe and understood understood understood_

\-----

There was something wrong about Peverell, his edges slightly blurred, his eyes shining in the half-darkness of the Slytherin Common Room, his teeth slightly too sharp when he smiled.

Tom had always known he was powerful, even in orphanage magic had come to him naturally like opening a water tap. But Peverell? Peverell’s magic _sung_ , a symphony of sounds that filled every corner of the room, that ensnared Tom, made him want to follow instead of be followed. It was why Tom thought about Peverell as if of someone dangerous and why the other boy occupied such a big part of his mind.

\-----

_harry’s mind: what’s brave and what’s good and what’s right but not easy; in the back of his head, the part that allowed him to speak to snakes_

_voldemort’s mind: a fog of insanity curling around the once brilliant mind; the only sharp thought, like a nail stuck in his head, harry james potter - the boy he had marked as an equal_

_harry’s mind: polished black marble, snake’s scales, the taste of blood in his mouth, ghosts of words that would somehow change his life; but also the love for his friends, for sirius and remus and hagrid and mcgonagall, for ginny and cedric and cho and and and_

_voldemort’s mind: flashes of life that wasn’t his, a whirlwind of emotions that definitely wasn’t his; he wasn’t stupid, he knew how to use this_

\-----

They weren’t friends, acquaintances or even allies and yet they could always be found together. They revolved around each other or (as loathe Tom was to admit it) it was him who revolved around Peverell. Green eyes watched his every movement and it seemed like the more Tom excelled, the wider Peverell’s grin got.

Except sometimes it fell, when Tom hissed at first years or when his hand twitched towards his wand to punish insolence. Tom hated it but it made him think of good and evil and- why were there such foolish thoughts in his head?

\-----

_**there is** a story about three brothers: Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotius. the three brothers met and tricked Death: two of them asked for things that did them _

_**no good** , their gifts became the cause and consequence of crime _

_**and evil**. the most powerful wand in the world. the stone that brought back the dead. _

_**there is** the third brother’s gift, the invisibility cloak, the _

_**only power** in the fight against Death. Antioch _

_**and those** who dreamt about the unbeatable wand died one after each other. Cadmus was _

_**too weak** to handle the stone and the coldness of his beloved. after a long, fulfilled life, Ignotius was the only one _

_**to seek** Death and meet _

_**it** like it’s equal. _

_Harry Potter walked into the forest and met Lord Voldemort like his equal_.

\-----

“Proud of yourself, Tom?” The voice was cold and dry.

He looked up, startled, to find Peverell leaning against the sinks. Tom didn’t know how the boy managed to get there but he wasn’t really surprised; he was still a bit shocked by the sight of Myrtle’s body on the floor.

“What are you going to do?” Tom asked Peverell.

“Me?” He scoffed. “The question is what are _you_ going to do about all this, Tom.”

Tom looked around slightly dazed - where was his confidence, dammit?

“Sure, you can make a horcrux and then another one, and another one, until you are left with one sixty fourth of your soul, without your intelligence, your charm or looks. You can destroy the world to bend it to your will, you can become obsessed with the flight from Death, _vol de mort_ , but it will always, always find you. I will always find you and defeat you because no one can cheat Death.”

Peverell looked at him with fire in his eyes and teeth sharp like blades in his mouth, not human anymore.

“Or, or, you can join me, Tom, stand by my side, not as a follower or a leader but as an equal,” his eyes flashed at this point. “You can be immortal but not on your rules, not like a monster or a coward or both of this at once. You will not disrupt the balance.”

There was silence and-

_was it a play of light or did he see something soft in Peverell’s eyes?_

-and, “We are destined for each other, Tom, so what are you going to do?”

\-----

_a startling, gleaming whiteness. white columns, benches and rails. harry looked around, not really understanding why was he standingat king’s cross. was it this that awaited people after death?_

_“hello, harry,” he spun around and was met by (and wasn’t it a surprising sight?) a white-clad albus dumbledore._

_they talked about love and sacrifice, fate and the prophecy, a wand, a stone, a cloak. his responsibilities, his options. and then, both surprising and not surprising at all, his soulmate. the connection too deep, too important to be ignored. the sharing of souls and thoughts._

_“you are destined for each other, harry, so what are you going to do?”_

\-----

“I want to join you, Peverell.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes, yes, I do.”

He sauntered over to Tom, smile broader than ever.

“What better way to seal a promise than with a kiss?”

And then Tom was falling apart and building up again, his entirety rearranged, ash and copper on his lips, galaxies in his mind.

\-----

_“i want to save him. he’s mine.”_


End file.
